Let It Go
by PrettyLittleGleeber
Summary: Hanna is getting tired of A and takes matters in her own hands.But what happens when tragedy strikes and the four girls are more lost then ever? And Spencer reaches out to a special someone...  My first shot at any fanfic :D ON HIATUS AS OF NOW.
1. Your Victim,Hanna

**Hanna POV

* * *

I own none of this...but if I could I would have Toby and his hot abs ;)  


* * *

**

I was seriously getting tired of A. Oink, oink? Could anyone be more _pathetic_? And that whole turning Aria, my best friend, against me? That jerk was going to get a piece of my mind. Starting now. When Spencer and Toby discovered room 214, me, being headstrong,determined Hanna Marin, took manners in my own hands.

"A! I don't know who you are, but I intend to find out soon and tell all my friends!" I yelled, storming out of my light gray Mercedes with a look of anger on my face. I threw open the door to room 214. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

There was nobody in there.

Suddenly, the darkness seemed more malevolent.

It was your basic, ratty hotel room, with a twin bed and dim lights. Candles were scattered in different places, the nightstand, the shelf, small table in the corner. I took a shaky breath, dropping my previously hand-written note on the small table by the bathroom.

_Dear A,_

_I am tired of your BS. Please stop ruining my social life._

_Your victim,_

_Hanna_

I wasn't sure the formatting was correct, but nonetheless it was so totally me. Maybe I should have added a note about not messing with my friends either. They'd like that. I decided to send Spencer a text, telling her I was in room 214, giving A the note he/she-it?- deserved. Maybe the three of them could meet me and together coax A from wherever he/she(need I say "it"?) was.

_Monday, March 7th,2011 (7:58 PM) To Spencer Hastings- Im at Room 214. Bring Aria and Em._

I started for the door, smiling to myself. A would get a note he/she/it would never forget. Newsflash, A? Never mess with Hanna Marin,the prom queen, Miss Popular, gorgeous, rules-the-school-and-knows-it. Ha! A would be officially shut down. I smirked, satisfied.

And then a clammy hand was clamped over my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: First shot at fanfic :) ****R&R Also read my friend's story...StuddedBoot! All the right moves, read it :) She is my ultimate bestie! not kidding we r mona and hanna 3 well anyways,yeah,shes on my fave authors list :)))))) Sorry this is short! It will be longer later trust me! **


	2. To the Rescue

**A/N just realized how short my chapters r,so i combined them! and when i post the next chapter(s)...ulll see how psychic i am cuz i already wrote like half this story b4 the finale...oh ull see later on ;)**

**i own none of this :(

* * *

**

**Spencer POV**_**  
**_

_Monday, March 7th,2011 (8:00 PM) From Hanna Marin- Im at Room 214. Bring Aria and Em._

I stared at my nice new HTC phone. So Hanna found her way into room 214. Knowing her, she probably got sick of A and took matters in her own hands. Meaning without us. We discussed this; our one weak link was our distrust for each other. Luckily we could all get there fast since we were all at Aria's house watching _Titanic_ for about the 5th time(at least for me) and had plates of frozen pizza on our laps. I grabbed the remote and switched it off.

"Hey!" yelled Aria,her eyes growing wide,"Leo Di Caprio is dying!" Emily giggled breathily, then stopped short when she saw my face. She tensed and studied me with rising alarm.

"What is it, Spencer?" she asked. Aria got up and threw away the half-eaten pizzas, then joined us back on the floor of her room.

"Yeah? Is something up?" Aria peered into my eyes. It was hard to fool your best friends when they had the spare key- that you just happened to lose- to your thoughts.

"I got this text from Hanna...She's in room 214. She wants us to go there." I said slowly, holding out my phone far from my body. They peered in and soon we looked like three little girls on a children's book cover discovering some deep dark secret on the cell phone. Emily's mouth hung open.

"Well what are you waiting for, Spence? Text her back, we're going right now!" Emily said. I agreed, this was the first time we had investigated room 214 in a while. Hanna might have gotten us a good lead, even if she didn't mean to and was just getting even with A, who was doing a spectacular job at ruining our lives. Aria grabbed her car keys and our coats, handing Emily her Rosewood Sharks swimming sweatshirt and me my red raincoat with the hidden pockets. We all piled into Aria's car. I took the front seat and Emily clambered into the back, holding up one of Aria's amazingly big polka dotted umbrellas. My raincoat shielded the rain from my expensive designer clothes. While we were driving, listening to the melancholy crap Aria refers to as music, I sent Hanna a text.

_Monday,March 7th,2011(8:17 PM)To Hanna Marin- We are coming. I am in the car with Emily and Aria. Cu Room 214._

Almost immediately I got a text back:

_ Monday,March 7th 2011(8:18 PM) From Hanna Marin- You want Hanna? Come and get her. I'll be watching. -A_

**Emily's POV**

I could tell something was horribly wrong when Spencer's eyes grew wider than a very terrified deer caught in the headlights. Aria glanced at me through the rearview mirror and I pointed at Spencer with my finger. _Stop the car_, I mouthed. Aria pressed the brakes and gently veered into an off road, stopping in the woods behind Spencer's barn. The woods seemed to come alive at night. They even seemed alive during the day, like there was roaming spirits and pixies playing in the boughs of trees. I knew Alison was dead, but I couldn't stop hoping.

"Spence?" said Aria, patting her shoulder," Did Hanna say something?"

Spencer stared at the text, then looked sideways to Aria than behind to me with a look that could only be described as fear.

"Not Hanna. A." she gulped. I placed a hand on top of hers. They were shaking dangerously. Aria, curiosity getting to her, yanked Spencer's phone right out of her fragile hands. I shot her the desperate-and-pained look that I mastered a long time ago.

Aria read the text, her expression from naive curiosity to illy-concealed horror. Her eyes bugged out of her face,caught off guard.

"What?" I demanded. What had Hanna's text said that made them act like this? Oh,right, not Hanna, A. Now I needed to see it.

_Monday, March 7th 2011(8:18 PM) From Hanna Marin-You want Hanna? Come and get her. I'll be watching.-A_

"She did not!" I gasped, directed at A for 1. Possibly hurting Hanna. Again. 2. Scaring the crap out of Spencer and Aria(and me) and 3. Picking on us, and only us. Then all the people we loved around us, which kinda sucks.

"What are we gonna do, guys?" said Spencer softly, looking feeble and childlike. Yes, Spencer Hastings. Her expression was one I haven't seen since that night she confessed everything about the shadow in the picture of Ali behind her barn. I fiddled with the tattered bracelet that had my name sewn in with white stitching. Alison had given us all these bracelets, and I am proud to say I am the only one who still wears mine.

"We have to go. We can't let anything happen to Hanna." said Aria surely, starting up the car. The rain beat a continuous beat against the windshield like the pounding of our hearts. Aria played the music softly, and coincidentally it was a song that matched our whole the Way you Lie. You know, creepy Eminem and even creepier Rihanna? Yeah, that song. Spencer nodded a little.

"Should I send a reply?" she asked, like suddenly she needed our help unlike the usual Spencer Hastings, who was the leader of everything and everybody everywhere.

"No. I don't think its a good idea." I said, leaning forward so my elbows were resting on the seperator between Spencer and Aria's seats. Aria drummed her fingers against the steering wheel thoughtfully.

"I agree with Emily. A knows we would come unconventionally anyway, so it's not worth the time."

Spencer slowly slipped her phone in to the pocket of her flirty red trenchcoat that seemed the only color in the whole car. She got a tissue from the glove compartment and blew her nose quietly and politely. I patted her back, feeling sorry. Lately, life had sucked for the four of us. Sometimes, it even seemed too much.

**Aria POV**

Many dangers awaited us in Room 214. From what I knew as part of Hanna's messed up rescue team. This game A was playing with us was slowly getting dangerous and more terrifying. We needed to get Hanna to safety, then go back to our nice little homes in our own private city of Rosewood.

I parked the car in the motel parking lot, every so often signaling the windshield wipers. Emily kept looking at her phone nervously, checking for A messages I guessed. Spencer said nothing and did absolutely nothing. I kicked open the door with my foot and opened the umbrella heroically.

"Are you ready to kick A's sorry ass?" I yelled. My voice was drowned in the rain and screaming wind. Emily laughed, coming out of the car, putting the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. She pointed out a grey Mercedes a few spots away from us. Hanna's car. I nodded, then opened the passenger side door for Spencer graciously. She stood up sadly. I could tell Spencer was blaming this mess on her self, and taking it kinda hard. Screw her if she was gonna have attitude like some depressed goth. Hmph.

"211,212,21-oy! 214!" said Emily. She dragged Spencer under the motel eaves so she wouldn't stand out in the rain all scary depressed and all. She acted very unlike herself and seemed to be a lifeless zombie.

"I'm knocking." I settled it, although Emily was still trying to get Spencer out of the rain and Spencer wasn't going to knock on the door, surely. I knocked once then pushed my way in with y shoulder.

Hanna jumped up, inspecting something that was on the TV dresser. She looked okay, maybe her clothes where a little rumpled, unlike her, and her hair a teensy bit frizzy, but otherwise she wasn't in A's clutches. I hugged her and held her tight.

"Hanna." I said. She looked bewildered, but returned the hug with a gentle pat. Her pale eyes widened when she saw Emily practically pull Spencer in by the hood on her sleek coat.

"Yeah. That's what happens when you do stuff on your own and scare the crap out of us." I muttered. Hanna rushed up to Spencer. She patted her cheek, inspected her ears, almost did a whole examination like some crazy doctor.

"Hanna?" she seemed to finally realize where she was all at once. She hugged her, coming alive again. "Thank God!" They laughed, Spencer looking excited and the old spark coming back to her dull eyes.

Now that that was settled...it was A's turn.

"Hanna? Was A here?" I asked, breaking up the happy reunion and sitting on the bed. Hanna Sat next to me and Spencer at the edge. Emily sat on the floor quietly. She wasn't talking.

"So, first off... Caleb came in! He said he followed me here or something"-she shrugged-"and he told me to 'be quiet,someones coming'" And I did. Then he went outside and never came back. So I've been waiting for him here, and it's freaking scary!" Emily smiled. So did I, and Spencer managed one that didn't quite reach her brown eyes. Well she was happier now. And, Spencer never really smiles, much less with her eyes, so I figured where we were was a start.

"Ok. So Caleb followed you here, meaning he knows where 214 is...so how did he know someone was following you and we got an A message through your phone?" I asked.

"An A message? Through MY phone?" Hanna leaped up, grabbing her pockets and rustling through her purse. Emily briefly checked under the bed, Spencer and I threw ourselves torward the pillows and looked there. Hanna moaned, exasperated. We all met at the bed. Hanna had a look on her face that said revenge. We were screwed. A had Hanna's phone, and every single text we sent to each other has to do with us and our situations. This wasn't good at all.

**

* * *

A/N:tell me how the combo chapters worked out! criticism accepted...? haha idc :) also be sure to read my friend StuddedBoot's storys :)))) and also tell me if i should kep going with this one or start a new one about ian**


	3. Pineapple Under the Sea

**Just in advance, i wrote this before the season finale. if ull notice, its pretty accurate to what happened :O not the bell tower...**

**btw i love spongebob. just hanna marin doesnt.**

**dont own anything about pll or the sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea.

* * *

**

**Spencer POV**

"Wow." said Emily. "A has your phone? That has practically all our information on it." she fiddled with her bracelet. I nodded.

"I'll go next door, see if A's there. Cause he(or she) sure isn't in here. We've checked everywhere." I suggested, standing up to leave.

"Not alone your not." said Aria decidedly. Her perfect, arched eyebrows rose suspiciously.

"Ill go with you, Spence." volunteered Emily,"That way we can keep an eye on A and Hanna and Aria guard room 214." I nodded in subtle agreement, but truthfully, I needed some time alone to think about my slowly decreasing sanity. No wonder Melissa thought I was crazy.

"Ok. That's fine." said Hanna. Her eyes were trained on the floor. She gave Aria a pat on the back," Maybe we'll watch a movie or something." they both stretched out on the bed, Hanna grabbed the remote and started flipping through the limited hotel channels.

"We'll text you if anything happens." Emily said, walking out the door. I followed her, feeling like a duckling. We both departed out of the room into the rain that was slowly but surely easing off. We stayed under the eaves.

"We should split up." I suggested.

"No."

"That way we can get both rooms!" I protested. She looked at me, skepticism rising. I made my eyes go wide in a look only Spencer Hastings and the cat from Shrek could master. She giggled a little bit, giving in.

"Fine. I'll go over there"-she pointed at the room with 215 engraved on the door-"You go to 213." We split up, my mind protesting, telling me this was our weak link and the worst idea I had ever taken the liberty to suggest. I first knocked on the door. Three simple knocks. I pushed my way in, calling out to the shadows. Or whoever was in here. I should've asked Emily too take this room, 213, as in 13. Unlucky thirteen.

"Hello? A?" I said, my voice swallowed by the darkness. I flipped the light switch The ceiling light brightened, then flickered and diminished.

"Crap." I muttered.

I took my phone and shined the LED screen across the room. It was the same as the one next door with the exception of more cobwebs and general amount of dust. I checked the time on my phone. 9:00. Melissa said she wanted me home by 9:45, something about a chick flick together with popcorn and stuff downstairs. As if. And we didn't even have a TV in the living room! My phone beeped. New text message.

That could only mean A.

I was about to leave, go back and show them the text. I haven't looked at it. We would look at it as the four of us together. No exposing our weakness, our loneliness, our secrets we keep from each other. I reached for the door handle, ready to brave the rain.

And then my phone beeped. Again.

**Hanna POV**

"This is really boring." I pointed out. A rerun of Spongebob. The rest was foreign language films and all that crap. News, not interesting, dramas in languages neither of us knew, freaking Animal Planet. And plus Aria is known for her weird favorite shows on Squarepants included.

"You don't like Spongebob?" Aria said, appalled.

"I'm not you even checked the rating? It's like under seven!" I remarked. A hurt look crossed her face.

"Thats just cause it's on a kid's station. Everyone likes Spongebob." Aria shot back defensively.

"Ok, I am seriously not fighting with you over a show made for little kids." I said, clicking the TV off. Aria's mouth opened wide.

"Fine." she stood up, crossing her arms defiantly,"You be that way."

She looked so funny like that I burst out laughing, reaching for my phone to snap a picture. Only then did I realize my phone was stolen by A.

"My phone's gone!" I whined. Aria gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, Han-" started Aria. She was interrupted by a loud, pained shout from next door. It was Emily. Or Spencer.

"Who the hell was that?" I said, pulling open the door and dragging Aria with me determinedly.

"Spencer. Emily!" I yelled. I flew open the door to 213, breathing hard in a wild frenzy.

"Spencer?" Aria said gingerly. She was on the floor, hands in her knees, looking over her phone like it was the only and last thing in the world.

"Spencer, what's up? You okay?" I knelt down next to her on the floor, rubbing her back with my hands in little swirls. She coughed a little, her breath coming out jagged and filled with distress.

"My mom...sent me a text." she whispered, crying a little. Aria sat down next to us, leaning in to hear Spencer.

"Ian was in an accident. Car accident." she said. Say what now? _Ian _ in an accident was the best news I've heard since...since Ali died.

"Spencer?" Emily burst in," I heard screaming!" a look of concern was glued on her face as usual.

"Yeah." Spencer said, on the verge of another bout of passionate tears.

"Spencer, why is it so bad that Ian's was hurt?" I asked.

"Wait. Hold on._ Ian?_" Emily's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Shush, Em. We'll explain later. Spencer needs to finish." Aria said.

"But Ian wasn't the only one in that car. Ian and-"

"No way!" Aria already guessed.

"Melissa. Melissa, she's dead." all the sudden, she broke out in sobs, her whole body shaking and she sobbed hysterically. I reached my arms out to her and she gladly fell into my embrace. Emily dropped to the floor, and all three of us were patting Spencer, telling her it was okay, comforting her, when it really wasn't. We all knew how to pretend.

Because sooner or later you have to face the inevitable. Like that Spencer's sister was dead, and her whole life was going to change.

* * *

**Sooooo...how was it? tell me if i should continue this story, PM or just leave a review! and tell me what TV show or book u despise so i can add it so hanna and aria fight at each other about it and again, i like spongebob! just hanna seems like a person who hates it and aria is very...awesome...so she can like spongebob ;D**


	4. Waiting for the End

**Hey, i worked super hard on this one! apparently it got deleted so i had to rewrite alot of stuff unfourtunately. I feel bad for not updating in like, forever,so here you go! if i can get at least fifteen reviews by the next time i check this, ill post chapter 5. **

**disclaimer: i dont own...anything.**

* * *

**Spencer POV**

All of the sudden my world fell apart. Melissa was dead. The words didn't sound good on my tongue, seemed surreal,I so badly wanted it to be untrue. _Melissa is dead. Melissa is dead. _

"Go." I said simply to them, to Hanna and Aria and Emily, which was probably a stupid idea. Who better then your best friends for comfort...well there _was _another option.

"But-"Hanna protested.

"Hanna." Aria dragged her out. Hanna's mouth was an O. Emily nodded apologetically, ushering Hanna and Aria out.

I picked up the phone, fumbling with the keypad. The beeping was loud and racketed back and forth between my ears.

_Toby,_I dialed his number,_Where are you_? _I need you, hurry, hurry._

_What the hell?_his had the gruff tone of a person who had just recently woken up.

_Toby ,come pick me up. I'm at room 213 at the Rosewood hotel._

_Sure. I'm coming now._It made me feel good inside that he didn't ask questions and automatically rushed to greet me at now 12 o clock midnight on a Saturday.

I paced around the room for a few minutes, letting the tears dry up, convincing myself that the tears that so wanted to come out couldn't. Even though Toby new perfectly well I am a very emotional person, I wanted to keep my composure for this battle. I eventually heard his parent's old minivan drive up. I heard Emily squeal in surprise outside the hotel room.

"Toby!" I cried, running into his arms,enveloping myself in him, the smell of his cheap knock-off cologne wafting off his shirt. He didn't reply, just held me tight. I searched for his pursed lips, and I found them, connected to his lips hungrily,fervently. His widened in surprise, but soon he began kissing back, even more passionate then shot in to the air around us. I felt my mouth gently open,and his tongue inch its way in tentatively.

"Spencer!"gasped Hanna.

"Awkward."singsonged Aria, turning down to her phone. I knew this was Aria's way to deal with situations that possessed even a slight discomfort.

"Maybe this isn't a public thing." Toby said, breaking away from our heated make out session.

"Sure." I said, "Later. Your house."

"You want me to drive you. We could stop by Wendy's or something for food." he scooped me up,bridal style,and placed me gently in the passenger seat, even buckling my seat belt for me.

"I think I have some friends to attend too,Toby." I said,seeing the look of pure determination played on Hanna's face, whom I saw from under the eaves.

"I think you do." he smiled. Hanna was stalking up to us, fuming. Emily had that pained look on her face she does so well,Aria was looking down at her phone.

"Spencer Jill Hastings, tell me why you called-"here she pointed an accusing finger at Toby, who raised his hands in defeat,"him. We have a car to drive you home!"

"Hanna-"

"I don't want to hear it." she snapped.

"Let me explain! All my life, I've been looking for someone who I could tell everything too. And even you haven't been there!" I said,"Melissa is _dead._I have no one."

"Melissa's dead?" Toby's voice cut through me.

"Yeah." I gulped, forcing my tears to stay inside. They threatened to come out.

"You never told me?"

"Toby, you met me here five minutes ago. I was just getting to that." I explained.

"Well who cares? Spencer's staying with us tonight. She need girl comfort." Hanna demanded. She yanked me out of the seat,practically ripping my arm out of my socket.

"You can sleep at my place." Emily whispered, speaking up for the first time in a while. We all knew she was a mainly quiet,sweet,girl. She was the best for situations like this, offering a hospitable place to stay.

"My mom's out of town now. She wouldn't mind it."

"No! I'm staying with Toby!" I whined, sounding like a little boy who lost his Gameboy privileges.

"Maybe you should go with your friends." Toby suggested quietly.

"Will you freaking shut up? This isn't your battle to fight!" Hanna snapped.

"Meow." commented Toby.

"Shut up!"she was really feisty today. She was feisty any day of the week. Even Friday.

"She's coming with me."Toby sad protectively.

"No!"

"Toby, I think it's better that Spencer stays with us tonight. Her parents would feel more...comfortable."Emily,always the mediator, said. Her solid brown eyes broadened.

"Fine. I'll see you later Spencer." he surrendered, admitting defeat to Emily's pleading.

"Wait! Toby! Call me!" I cried. But he was already driving away, leaving only a cloud of dust in the dirt parking lot.

"Battle. won." said Hanna, before dragging me away. How shallow was she, not caring about my feelings? That they had just chased away the one guy who actually cared enough to get up at _midnight_ and picked me up when he didn't even know what the dilemma was. Hell, he would've driven me all the way to like _China_ or something if that was the case.

"Hanna!" I said, "What did you do?" Now I was angrier then she was about a minute ago.

"Shush, Spence. Just get in the car." here she snapped two fingers in front of Aria,who was staring at a concealed spot in the distance, her pupils dilated. "We're leaving."

Aria escaped from her trance, kind of looking frazzled. She pulled out her keys from her purse, and her old car beeped twice.

"I want passenger seat." Emily said, beating Hanna to it. She shrugged, pushing me into the car.

"You know, according to the police, this is considered kidnapping." I said. Hanna just laughed, exchanging glances with Aria and Emily as they both sat inside the toasty interior. They didn't respond, Aria started up the engine.

"Put on the music." Hanna suggested, for the first time in a while, not very loudly. Emily pressed a few buttons,changing stations, until a Linkin Park song came on. Waiting for the End. Waiting for the end was right. Melissa, my only sister that I had to rely on, wasn't even _alive. _Sure, we had our sibling rivalry moments, but in the end we both knew we loved each other no matter what, inevitably. And somehow, that creepy and dip-shitty brother-in-law of mine was still alive. I hated that. Well, it would _totally_ make me feel better when he died. No more A crap for me to deal with...and the rest of my friends. I might as well kill him myself. But then I'd not only be falsely accused of being a Person of Interest, I'd be a juvenile murderer.

I let my thoughts wander, and soon I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**R&R please! PM me if youd like( in enjoy that XD) and be sure to read my rebecca black glee story and my other PLL oneshot, Plan C! btw, i now have nothing against rb, so,nvm, just dont read the glee rebecca black one...ok im leaving now.**


End file.
